bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BoredUser231/Event Idea: The Tower of GOO
(I would post this onto the discord's suggestions area, but it's way too long, even without dialogue. But anyway, EVENT CONCEPT NUMBER 3! HERE WE GO! You can contact me about this suggestion at BoredUser231#2669.) DISCLAIMER: This is not a one-time event. This is a permanent addition, but the rewards are a one time reward, to prevent the game from absolutely breaking. "A mysterious tower appeared near the island one day, nobody knew how, or why. Who made the tower?"' NEW FEATURE: The Tower of Goo A gauntlet style area in the game. Face enemy after enemy, with your rewards getting bigger and bigger the higher up you get in the tower. But beware, if you die, or forfeit, you immediately lose all of your rewards. There are checkpoints every 5 floors, where you may save your progress at the cost of tickets. There are 50 floors, with a familiar face waiting at the top of the tower for you. The tower is also in its own world, with a one player cap, not only to prevent countless amounts of lag, make sure that people not in the tower do not suffer lag that the people inside the tower would inevitably face but also to make sure that floor 35 would not be complete pain to pass. NEW ENEMIES (WARNING: There are A LOT of enemies in this section, be warned.) The difficulty of the enemies is measured in stars (☆ & ★) with six black stars being the hardest enemies in the tower, and one black star being easy to deal with, but are hard for early players. Aside from the countless higher-level versions of the normal enemies, there are also many new enemies that are present in the tower. These are the new enemies. *Queen Ladybug (Encountered on Floor 5 as support, Floors 11, 16, 18, 19, 24, 27 29 and 49.) DIFFICULTY: ★☆☆☆☆☆ *Puppeteer Spider (Encountered on Floor 5 as the main boss, then Floor 49.) DIFFICULTY: ★★☆☆☆☆ *Symbiotic Scorpion and Mantis (Encountered on Floors 6, 8, 13, 15, 18, 25, 31 and 49) DIFFICULTY: ★★☆☆☆☆ *Crazed Werewolf (Appears on Floor 10 as support for the boss, then on floors 9, 13, 14, 19 and 49) DIFFICULTY: ★★★☆☆☆ *Ancient Tunnel Bear (Appears on Floor 10 as the boss, then on floors 25, 27, 29 and 49) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★☆☆ *Mega Aphid (Appears on Floors 11, 14, 18, 23 and 27 as support.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★☆☆☆ *Queen Ant (Appears on Floor 15 as the boss, then floors 30 onward as support.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★☆☆ (Although the difficulty is mainly attributed to how often they summon high-level ants to their aid.) *Crazed Vicious Bee (Appears on Floor 20 as the boss, then Floor 40 as support.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★☆☆ *Mecha-Crab (Appears on Floor 25 as the boss, then Floor 49 as support.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★★☆ (While they have low health compared to other bosses, they can only take 1 damage per hit, no matter how powerful the bee's attack is.) *Wasps (Appear on Floors 25 onward as support.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★☆☆☆ *Vicious-Windy Bee Hybrid (Appears on Floors 30 and 49 as support.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★☆☆ *Goo-Infested Bees (Appear from Floor 36 onward as support.) DIFFICULTY: Varies depending on the bee. *Over-Mutated Bees (Appear from Floor 30 onward as support.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★☆☆ *Mutant Gifted Gummy Bee (Appears on floor 30 as the boss, then from Floor 40 onward.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★★☆ *Corrupted Tabby Bee (Appears as support for Floors 40 onward up to Floor 49.) DIFFICULTY: N/A (Only there to disable your items and annoy the player.) *Cave Bear (Appears as the boss of Floor 40, as well as one of the two bosses of Floor 49.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★★★ *Sloth Bear (Appears as the boss of Floor 45, as well as one of the two bosses of Floor 49.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★★★ *Gummy Bear (Appears on Floor 50 as the final enemy you have to face in the tower.) DIFFICULTY: ★★★★★★★ FLOORS There are a total of 50 floors you must face, each giving their own rewards, with them getting bigger and bigger the higher up the tower you go. There are a total of 9 checkpoints at the tower, but once you reach floor 30, the tower has a noticeable difficulty spike, now introducing a timer, restrictions on what bees can be brought into the floor and much stronger enemies. However, not all of the floors are fighting floors, as some also involve collecting pollen before a timer runs out. At each checkpoint, will be dispensers of varying items depending on how far up you are in the tower, as well as a portal back to the normal island, in case you want to switch out some of your bees for future floors. But, before you can begin your ascent to the top of the tower, a 5 Bee Gate is in front of the entrance, to prepare the player for the pain which awaits them. BOSSES Difficulty: "Easy" (Recommended Bee Level <9) *Floor 5: Puppeteer Spider (Support: King Beetle, Queen Ladybug) *Floor 10: Ancient Tunnel Bear (Support: Crazed Werewolf) *Floor 15: Queen Ant (Support: Every Ant) Difficulty: Medium (Recommended Bee Level: 9) *Floor 20: Manic Vicious Bee (Support: Rogue Vicious Bees) *Floor 25: Mecha-Crab (Support: Coconut Crab x2) (If you defeat Mecha Crab first, both Coconut Crabs will be defeated.) *Floor 30: Mutated Gifted Gummy Bee (Support: Wasps, Over-Mutated Bees, Vicious-Windy Hybrid) Difficulty: Hard (Recommended Bee Level: 10+) *Floor 35: Five Patches of Pollen, collect 250k before the timer ends. (Support: Shorter Timer) *Floor 40: Cave Bear (Support: MGGB, Corrupted Tabby Bee, Goo Infested Bees) Difficulty: Merciless (Recommended Bee Level: 15+) *Floor 45: Sloth Bear (Support: MGGB, Corrupted Tabby Bee, Over-Mutated Bees, Goo Infested Bees) *Floor 49: The Tower's Final Attack (Cave and Sloth Bear) (Support: EVERYTHING.) (However, if you take out Cave and Sloth first, all the others will be defeated as well.) *(Final Floor) Floor 50: Gummy Bear (Support: MGGB) (Unlike the other floors, the MGGBs summoned will not go away once Gummy Bear is defeated.) Gummy Bear STATS HP: 300000 ATK: 20% of Max Health LVL: 18 Battle Points: Special Ability: If you're hit, Gummy Bear restores 5% of his health. Dialogue "So, you made it all the way up to my lair. The very place where I've destroyed you time and time again, but for what? Was it for the Glue dispenser? For my mask and boots? The Jelly? Neither. I could have easily teleported you away when you came up to me. But instead, I chose to eliminate you. It was only after I left the island that I had time to think about the people I met. Originally, I was going to return peacefully, maybe give you another new bee, some gear, you know. But after I realised what both bee clans were doing, making you clean up MY goo, the goo that both of us put down, I snapped. I give you gumdrops, a useful tool that can help you collect pollen, even give you some tickets, a thing which made me happy when they made goo on the fields, then you take that happiness away from me? Now, I'll repeat. What's sweeter than honey, treats, tickets, royal jelly, even my oh-so glorious gumdrops? REVENGE!" "It's hopeless, Beekeeper!" "You know you'll lose!" "I am undefeatable!" "I am Gummy Bear! I reign supreme!" "You cannot defeat me! I am the supreme ruler of the Gummy Empire!" "I will not lose!" "I am your worst fears personified!" "Alright, I get it. My presence is not welcome on this island. I tried coming here peacefully, it worked, to an extent. You should have just left me be back then, at least then I would know that my presence wasn't welcome. Why did you have to make things so hard? IT didn't have to end this way, you know. *pained grunt* I may have been defeated, but alas, Sloth and Cave have already gotten away, along with the Gummy Forces. With their escape, they will make me a new body. And with that... I will... live... on..!" *Gummy Bear falls to the ground, melting into a puddle of goo shortly after.* NOTE: After beating this floor, if you do the whole tower all over again, once you reach the 50th floor, all you will see is an empty room, with the player automatically saying: "He's gone." in the chat, with only them seeing it. REWARDS DISCLAIMER: These are only the rewards for completing the whole tower, which means that all of these rewards are accumulated from the 50 floors that the player had to advance, not given as a freebie on the first floor. End disclaimer. *Gummy Cub Skin (Description: The next form of Gummy Bear. Only you can teach it the good that is present on the island, and prevent them from turning back into their old self. Special Ability: Covers an enemy in goo, improving the quality of their rewards when they are defeated, also keeping the traditional cub gift format, but with a higher chance of better rewards.) *5,000,000,000 Honey *x1 Goo Treat (Greatly amplifies the stats and ability of the bee that consumes it. If gifted, the bonus will also be boosted.) *1000 Royal Jelly *1 Star Treat *5 Star Jelly *30 Micro-Converters *35 Glue *2000 Gumdrops *10000 Treats *2500 Blueberries *2500 Strawberries *2000 Pineapples *2000 Sunflower Seeds *10 Neonberries *30 Bitterberries *50 Coconuts *75 Red & Blue Extract *75 Oil *75 Enzymes *250 Moon Charms *70 Glitter *450 Tickets *5 Diamond Eggs *15 Gold *35 Silver *Basic Egg *50 Beans *3 Night Bells *10 Field Dice Category:Blog posts